Pour toujours et à jamais
by Milk40
Summary: Edward et Bella sont amis depuis l'enfance, et ont traversé toutes les périodes difficiles de l'adolescence ensemble. Alors, que se passe-t-il quand ils sont adultes et que leurs chemins se séparent ? Peuvent-ils trouver leur Pour toujours et à jamais l'un avec l'autre ? Traduction de Always and Forever de cutestkidsmom.


**Je trouve enfin le temps de vous revenir avec une nouvelle traduction. Il s'agit de l'OS **_**Always and Forever **_**de la formidable cutestkidsmom. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

**Résumé : Edward et Bella sont amis depuis l'enfance, et ont traversé toutes les périodes difficiles de l'adolescence ensemble. Alors, que se passe-t-il quand ils sont adultes et que leurs chemins se séparent ? Peuvent-ils trouver leur **_**Pour toujours et à jamais**_** l'un avec l'autre ?**

**Comme toujours, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Pour toujours et à jamais**

Quand j'avais cinq ans, je suis restée coincée dans un trou dans la cour de mes grands-parents. Ma mère a dit que j'étais une empotée et qu'il fallait que je fasse plus attention. Il leur a fallu trois heures pour me sortir de là, et je me suis cassé le bras dans la manœuvre.

À l'âge de dix ans, je me suis enfuie de la maison quand Mike Newton m'a dit que mes cheveux étaient laids et que j'étais adoptée, et que je devrais faire une faveur à ma famille et m'en aller très très loin. Je ne me suis pas rendue très loin, seulement trois pâtés de maisons. J'ai commencé à avoir faim et je suis entrée dans le delicatessen du quartier.

_Cullen's Delicatessen _était un petit commerce, avec environ six tables. Un dénommé Carl gérait l'endroit et me donnait toujours un sandwich gratuit quand je m'y arrêtais.

« Salut, P'tite Bell, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? » M'a-t-il demandé avec un sourire chaleureux.

J'ai haussé les épaules. « Ça va. Je me suis enfuie de la maison. Avez-vous de la bouffe que je pourrais emporter avec moi ? »

Il m'a regardée avec amusement. « Tu n'as pas pensé à te préparer des provisions avant de partir ? »

Secouant la tête, j'ai répondu, « Non, c'était une décision de dernière minute. »

« Je vois. » Il a fredonné et lancé un regard à la ronde. « J'ai du jambon, et des sandwiches au fromage que j'ai faits pour mon fils et moi, si tu… »

« Vous avez un fils ? » Ai-je demandé, en état de choc. Je n'avais jamais vu de garçon ici, seulement Carl et Mme Carl.

« Oui, il s'appelle Edward. Il vit avec sa mère la majeure partie de l'année mais, eh bien, il est ici maintenant. » Il semblait nerveux, mais qu'importe.

« Non, c'est bon, je ne veux pas prendre votre nourriture, » ai-je dit, puis je me suis retournée pour partir.

« Attends ! Pourquoi ne pas manger avec nous ? » A lancé une voix qui ne m'était pas familière.

Je me suis encore retournée et j'ai vu un garçon avec des cheveux aux reflets cuivrés et un sourire éclatant qui me regardait droit dans les yeux. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme de baseball couvert de taches d'herbe et de terre.

« Euh… c'est toi Edward ? » Ai-je demandé.

« Le seul et unique. Qui es-tu ? » Il a attrapé une bouteille d'eau sur le comptoir et l'a bue d'un trait.

« Je suis Isabella Swan, » ai-je dit en tentant de me diriger vers lui, mais j'ai trébuché sur une chaise et suis tombée sur mes genoux.

« Mince alors, tu n'as pas la grâce d'un cygne, » a commenté Edward en riant.

Ça avait été la pire journée de ma vie et je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Mes larmes ont débordé et je me suis mise à sangloter bruyamment.

« Ah bravo, Edward, tu as fait pleurer la petite Bell, » a dit Carl en s'agenouillant à côté de moi pour me soulever.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention, » a marmonné Edward.

Carl m'a assise sur la chaise et m'a examinée. « On ne dirait pas que tu t'es cassé quelque chose. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, » ai-je répondu timidement.

« Écoute, P'tite Bell, je vais appeler ton père. Je suis sûr qu'il est malade d'inquiétude à ton sujet. »

« Non ! » Ai-je hurlé. « Je ne vais pas y retourner. Je suis adoptée et ils ne m'aiment pas. »

Carl m'a regardée comme si j'avais trois têtes. « Qui t'a dit que tu étais adoptée ? »

« Mike Newton. C'est ce qu'il a dit et son père est un docteur. Il a dit que ma mère a donné naissance à un garçon et que j'ai été échangée dans la pouponnière. Et puis il a dit que mes cheveux étaient laids, » ai-je répondu en reniflant.

« Mike a l'air d'un crétin, » a déclaré Edward.

« Surveille ton langage, » a sèchement rétorqué Carl à son fils, mais Edward a pris ça cool et il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules.

« Tes cheveux sont très jolis, et Mike Newton est, eh bien disons qu'il n'est pas un garçon très intelligent, » a dit Carl, et Edward a ricané.

« Je ne ressemble pas à mon père, » ai-je murmuré.

« Mais tu ressembles à ta mère. » Carl m'a souri.

« Ils sont toujours en train de crier après moi, je suis mieux toute seule. »

« Les parents crient, c'est ce qu'ils font. Ils disent que c'est parce qu'ils t'aiment et veulent ton bien, mais c'est de la foutaise, » a dit Edward, et Carl s'est emporté contre lui au sujet de son langage. Bien sûr Edward a écarté son père d'un geste de la main parce qu'il était épatant comme ça.

« Tiens le coup avec tes parents, ensuite tu pourras déguerpir quand t'auras dix-huit ans. » Il a jeté la bouteille maintenant vide dans la poubelle.

« Curieusement, ce que dit Edward est assez sensé. Écoute, Bella, laisse-moi téléphoner à ton père afin que nous puissions démêler tout ça. » Carl m'a dévisagée.

« Je vais la ramener chez elle, papa. » Edward s'est emparé des sandwiches et s'est planté à côté de moi.

« Ce serait très gentil, Edward. Ramène-la directement chez elle. »

Edward m'a raccompagnée à la maison. Durant tout le trajet il m'a parlé de baseball, de voitures et de l'école où il irait le lundi suivant, Forks Junior High. Il avait douze ans et il était deux années devant moi. Mais il a juré qu'il veillerait sur moi quand viendrait lundi, et il m'a demandé de le tenir au courant si Mike Newton m'embêtait encore.

Il a veillé sur moi quand le lundi est arrivé, et tous les jours après, pendant les six années qui ont suivi.

**ooo**

Edward est allé à l'université après avoir obtenu son diplôme de l'école secondaire de Forks. J'ai pleuré comme je n'avais jamais pleuré avant quand nous avons tout chargé dans sa vieille Gremlin. C'était attristant de regarder mon meilleur ami partir. Il avait pris soin de moi et m'avait toujours fait me sentir parfaite.

Je ne suis jamais venue à bout de mon incapacité à marcher en lignes droites, mais je ne tombais jamais quand Edward était dans les parages… Il ne m'a jamais laissée.

Il est resté en contact du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ces deux années où il était à l'université pendant que je terminais mon secondaire. Il m'a parlé de cette fille qu'il commençait à fréquenter, Tanya, Theresa, je ne sais pas. J'avais une haine irrationnelle envers cette fille, qu'importe qui elle était, et un peu envers lui aussi.

Quand il était parti à l'université, il avait promis de téléphoner une fois par semaine, et pendant les trois premiers mois il a tenu sa promesse. Mais c'est devenu une fois toutes les deux semaines. Ensuite plus de coup de fil, seulement des lettres, une fois par mois. Il n'est même pas rentré à la maison aux dernières vacances de Thanksgiving et de Noël, disant qu'il allait les passer dans la famille de sa petite amie. Et quand l'été est arrivé l'an dernier, il a choisi un voyage de randonnée pédestre de deux mois dans un endroit stupide, avec nulle autre que sa petite amie.

Edward et moi ne nous sommes jamais fréquentés en amoureux. Nous en avons parlé une fois, et nous allions dans les danses et ce genre de truc ensemble, mais c'était toujours amical avec lui, agréable et sympa.

Je n'étais jamais jalouse de ceux qui avaient un ou une petite amie, et je ne me sentais jamais seule car j'avais toujours Edward. Mais à présent je me sens seule, et je ne suis pas du tout heureuse à ce sujet.

« Isabella Marie Swan. » Le directeur annonce mon nom et je monte sur la scène pour aller chercher mon diplôme d'études secondaires. Je regarde vers la foule et je peux voir le siège vide dans lequel Edward a promis qu'il serait assis. Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surprise qu'il ne soit pas là, et pourtant je le suis. Dans quelques courtes semaines je vais charger ma voiture et aller à l'université moi aussi.

Je n'avais pas prévu d'aller à la même université qu'Edward à l'origine, mais l'an dernier quand je rassemblais mes formulaires de demande d'admission, il a mentionné que je devrais essayer. Il m'a dit que son université avait un excellent programme de psychologie. Alors j'y ai appliqué, et sans grande surprise, j'ai été acceptée à NYU, à l'autre bout du pays.

Sans réfléchir, j'ai décidé d'y aller, mais maintenant je ne suis plus si enthousiaste à l'idée. Edward ne me parle plus et j'ai l'impression de le harceler en parcourant tout ce chemin pour le voir alors que de toute évidence lui ne tient pas vraiment à me voir.

« Félicitations, P'tite Bell, » dit Carl en m'étreignant.

Je marmonne un « Merci. »

Je cherche Edward des yeux mais je sais qu'il n'est pas là. Peu importe combien j'espère qu'il arrivera en courant à la dernière minute pour s'excuser d'avoir manqué la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, je sais que ça n'arrivera pas.

« Alors, tu as tout emballé ? » Demande Mme Carl.

« Oui. Je suis impatiente de partir. » En réalité ce n'est pas du tout le cas.

« Je vais tenir Edward au courant quand tu partiras. Il a promis de te rencontrer à la maison que tu as louée en dehors du campus. Ta mère m'a donné ton adresse. J'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ? » S'enquiert-elle.

« Non, ça me va. » _Je suis certaine qu'il ne me rencontrera pas là-bas de toute façon_, je marmonne silencieusement pour moi-même.

**ooo**

Le trajet jusqu'à l'autre bout du pays est étonnamment insipide. Pas de crevaison ou de problème de voiture. Pas même de mauvais temps pour rendre le voyage un peu moins monotone.

Quand je m'engage dans l'allée de la maison que j'ai louée, un petit brin de fille gambade vers moi.

« Salut, tu es Bella, je suis Alice. »

« Hey, » je dis, un peu décontenancée par son hyperactivité.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? J'ai fait des quesadillas. Je ne sais pas faire grand-chose mais je fais des trucs. Des trucs délicieux. » Seigneur, elle est comme le lapin Duracell qui aurait pris des amphétamines.

« Bien sûr. Ça semble super. »

Nous nous dirigeons à l'intérieur juste au moment où un crissement de pneus se fait entendre. Alice et moi nous retournons et une Volvo rutilante ralentit en tournant dans l'allée.

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant Edward en sortir. Ses cheveux ont toujours cette étrange couleur de cuivre, mais il a l'air plus grand, plus robuste et plus beau que dans mon souvenir.

« P'tite Bell ! » Claironne-t-il, et juste comme ça, j'ai envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure.

« Va te faire foutre, Edward, » je réplique, et je me précipite à l'intérieur.

Je ne sais pas où je vais, alors je me contente de monter les escaliers et je commence à chercher les chambres. Je sais que la mienne doit être celle qui est encore vide.

« À gauche, » dit la petite voix d'Alice derrière moi.

« Merci. » J'entre dans la pièce et je souris. C'est grand et lumineux et parfait.

« Alors, qui c'est le mec super canon qui est actuellement en train de bouder dans ma cuisine ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Il est toujours là ? »

Elle hoche la tête.

« Ce n'est personne… plus maintenant, en tout cas. » Je lance mon sac sur le lit et je commence à déballer mes affaires.

« Il va monter ici, tu sais ? »

Je hausse les épaules. « Edward fait ce qu'il veut. C'est pas comme si je pouvais l'arrêter. »

« Mmhmm, d'accord. Eh bien je vais dresser la table. Je te vois bientôt en bas ? »

Je fais un petit signe de tête et je finis distraitement de vider mon sac.

Quand j'entends Alice m'appeler pour me dire que la bouffe est prête, je descends au rez-de-chaussée en espérant qu'Edward soit parti.

Pas de chance. Il est assis à la table, un soda à la main, l'air maussade comme Alice l'avait dit.

« Je vais manger à l'étage, Alice, » je dis, et Edward lève brusquement la tête.

« Pourquoi ? » Demande-t-il. « Parce que je suis ici ? Quel est ton problème, Bella ? » Il se lève et se dirige vers moi.

« Écoute, merci d'être venu voir comment je vais, tout baigne, alors maintenant retourne à ta petite amie et laisse-moi tranquille, » je réponds tandis qu'Alice me tend une assiette.

« Non ! » S'emporte Edward.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, Edward, arrête ! Je vais bien, pourquoi t'en soucies-tu maintenant, de toute façon ? »

Je peux voir la blessure et le choc dans ses yeux. Je ne m'arrête pas là, cependant, je continue.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis presque deux ans, et ça fait plus de cinq mois que je ne t'ai pas parlé. Tu m'as promis, Edward, tu m'as promis que tu serais toujours là pour moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Eh bien, tu as menti et je n'ai plus rien à te dire. » Je tourne les talons, laissant là un Edward bouche bée.

**ooo**

Deux semaines depuis le début des classes et quatre semaines depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu Edward, et je vais bien. Je sais qu'il cherchait probablement juste un moyen de sortir du décor. Je suppose que je suis contente, en tant que son amie, d'avoir été en mesure de lui offrir cette dernière chose.

« Il faut que je prenne un cours de communication ? » Alice est en train de lire son horaire alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la cafétéria pour déjeuner.

« Je croyais que ton sujet principal était les arts ? »

« Mais oui, et c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois prendre ce cours. » Je glousse et elle se contente de hausser les épaules et de ranger le papier dans la poche de sa veste.

« Hey, n'est-ce pas ton copain à la mine renfrognée là-bas ? » Elle me l'indique et je suis son doigt. Il est appuyé contre un pilier avec une fille blonde et deux gars.

J'opine. « Ouaip, c'est lui, » je dis en baissant les yeux. « J'espère qu'il ne me verra… »

« P'tite Bell, » m'interpelle-t-il. Eh bien c'est foutu.

Je lève les yeux, j'agite la main, mais je poursuis mon chemin.

« Hey, attends ! » Lance-t-il.

Je soupire et me retourne. « Quoi ? » Je demande, exaspérée.

« Oh, euh, alors comment vas-tu ? » S'enquiert-il, et je secoue la tête.

« Au revoir, Edward. » Je recommence à marcher.

« Attends, Bella, s'il te plaît. »

« Qu'y a-t-il, Edward ? » Alice et moi nous arrêtons… encore.

« Écoute, je sais que tu es contrariée et tu as raison de l'être, mais… ne pouvons-nous pas simplement repartir à zéro, ou à tout le moins sortir et passer du temps ensemble ? » Demande-t-il.

Je regarde Alice qui se contente de hausser les épaules.

« Où ? »

« Eh bien, mon ami Jasper ici, il a un groupe de musique, et ils jouent dans ce bar au centre-ville. Est-ce que ça vous dirait de venir, toi et ta copine ? » Il fourre ses mains dans ses poches. Il fait ça quand il est nerveux.

« C'est quoi le nom de son groupe de musique ? » Demande Alice.

« Les _Drunken Donkey's _» répond Edward sans hésitation, et j'émets un petit rire.

« C'est vraiment moche comme nom, » je dis.

« Ouais, c'est bien vrai, » rétorque Edward en riant.

« Je n'ai pas vingt et un ans, Alice non plus, et puis-je faire remarquer que toi non plus, Edward ? »

Il se frotte la nuque. « Je connais le propriétaire, j'ai peint son établissement pendant les vacances de printemps. Je suis sûr qu'il fera un passe-droit pour nous. Allons, P'tite Bell, viens. »

Je roule des yeux et j'acquiesce.

« Yes ! » Hurle-t-il.

« Hey, mon coco, que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demande la bimbo blonde, je veux dire Tanya, ou est-ce Theresa ?

« Oh, hey Tanya, voici Bella, mon amie de Forks. » Il lui sourit tendrement et elle grimace en me regardant.

« Salut, Bella, » dit-elle avant de détourner les yeux.

« Ok, alors à 20h au _Pub McCleary's_. Je t'enverrai l'adresse par texto. Il me tarde de te voir là-bas, P'tite Bell, » dit-il avec un sourire tandis que Tanya le tire loin d'Alice et moi.

« Je n'aime pas cette fille, » dit Alice.

Je ris. « Moi non plus. »

**ooo**

_McCleary's_ est un petit bar décontracté alors j'ai opté pour mon jean bleu moulant, mes chaussures sport et mon tee-shirt des Ramones. Alice a voulu en jeter et elle porte un pantalon doré avec un tank top blanc et une veste dorée qui s'harmonise à son pantalon. Au moins elle porte des chaussures plates, Dieu merci !

« Alors, est-ce qu'il a dit où il allait te rencontrer ? » Demande-t-elle tandis que nous jetons des regards à la ronde, en quête d'un désordre de cheveux cuivrés.

« Non. Écoute, allons nous chercher quelque chose à boire et asseyons-nous quelque part, » je suggère.

Nous commandons deux cokes et trouvons une table, à proximité d'une petite scène.

« P'tite Bell ! » J'entends Edward crier à travers la salle. Je me retourne et soupire, lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Il s'empresse de venir nous rejoindre, talonné par sa petite amie qui n'a pas du tout l'air contente. Ils sont accompagnés d'un gars à l'allure imposante.

« Qui c'est celui-là ? » Je demande en montrant l'homme costaud du doigt.

« C'est Emmett, il est mon colocataire, » répond Edward en faisant signe à un serveur.

« Hey, je suis ravi de te rencontrer, » dit Emmett avec un clin d'œil.

« Ouais, c'est super de te rencontrer. » Je souris quand je vois ses adorables fossettes. « Voici ma colocataire, Alice. »

Elle hoche la tête mais son attention est ailleurs, sur la scène où Jasper et son groupe sont en train de s'installer.

« Alors, tu viens d'arriver à New York ? » S'enquiert Emmett.

« Il y a environ quatre semaines. » Je sirote ma boisson, essayant de ne pas laisser la proximité de son corps de rêve m'affecter.

« Et ça te plaît ici ? »

Je hausse les épaules. « C'est très différent de Forks. »

« Ouais, Eddie ici était perdu lui aussi quand il est arrivé. » Il donne un coup de coude à Edward.

Edward se retourne et je le vois sourciller quand Emmett met un bras sur mes épaules.

« Ne rends pas Bella mal à l'aise, Emmett, » dit-il laconiquement.

« Ça va, Edward, pas la peine de commencer à t'inquiéter pour moi maintenant. » Je lui lance un regard noir qu'il me retourne.

« J'espère qu'il va jouer _Crying Rainbow_, » dit Tanya. « C'est leur seule chanson originale que j'aime, le reste est de la merde. Je suis sûre que vous serez d'accord avec moi. » Elle nous regarde tour à tour, Alice et moi.

« C'est ce que nous verrons, je suppose, » grogne Alice.

« Alors, as-tu laissé un petit ami à Forks ? » Interroge Emmett, et je sens la chaleur monter à mes joues.

« Non. » Je vois Edward nous observer attentivement mais je tourne rapidement mon regard vers Emmett.

« Ça m'étonne énormément, tu es vachement sexy, » dit-il sans retenue.

« Je ne suis pas si sûre de ça, est-ce que tu as bu ? » Ma réplique le fait rire.

« Sérieusement, tu es très belle. » Il regarde Edward. « Je parie que tu devais les éloigner d'elle avec une batte de baseball en grandissant. »

« Tout le temps, » marmonne Edward, presque trop bas pour se faire entendre, mais j'ai l'oreille fine.

« C'est pas vrai, gros menteur, » je réplique avec espièglerie. « Personne ne m'a jamais remarquée. J'ai toujours été maladroite et introvertie. » Je hausse les épaules. « Cependant je dois dire que je suis satisfaite de qui je suis, maintenant. »

« Tu as toutes les raisons de l'être, » dit Emmett en me serrant étroitement.

« Tu n'as jamais été introvertie, P'tite Bell, » ajoute Edward.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'a pas d'importance, » je rétorque, puis je me retourne vers la scène.

Je peux sentir le regard d'Edward brûler le côté de mon visage. Pourquoi se comporte-t-il ainsi ?

« Tu danses avec moi ? » Lance Tanya d'un ton geignard à Edward.

« Sur quoi, T ? Il y a seulement de la _house music_ ici, » se plaint Edward.

« Eh bien, ça sera quand même mieux que les ânes enivrés, » réplique-t-elle sèchement.

« Ce sont les _Drunken Donkey's_, » je grogne. « Et si tu n'es pas venue pour encourager les amis d'Edward, peut-être que tu devrais partir. »

Toutes les têtes et les yeux se retournent brusquement vers moi.

« Pardon ? » Aboie Tanya.

« Tu ne m'as pas bien entendue, ou as-tu seulement besoin que je me répète afin de te donner un peu plus de temps pour penser à quelque chose d'intelligent à dire ? » _Prends ça dans les dents, garce._

« Écoute-moi bien, petite tarée, Edward est peut-être trop gentil pour te le dire, mais tu es un acte de contrition pour lui, une erreur, un fardeau. Tout ce que j'ai entendu pendant les quelques semaines avant ton arrivée, c'est combien il n'était pas chaud à l'idée de traîner le cul de sa 'petite sœur' autour du campus et de lui montrer tout ce qui était 'in' et 'out' en ces lieux. Alors ne te donne pas la peine de les défendre, lui ou ses copains sans talent, » rugit-elle.

« Tanya ! » Hurle Edward. « Ça suffit ! »

Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est la regarder fixement. Ou bien elle a raison, et dans ce cas je suis une idiote d'être ici, ou alors elle est d'une cruauté monstre et je ne peux pas du tout comprendre pourquoi Edward est avec elle.

« Oh, tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas dit ça ? » Lui lance-t-elle.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça comme ça. » Il me regarde. « Je n'ai pas dit ça, P'tite… »

Je lève une main en l'air. « J'ai arrêté de m'en soucier, Edward. » Je peux sentir les larmes commencer à chatouiller le bord de mes yeux. « C'est ce que tu veux. » J'indique Tanya. « Je ne suis pas comme elle, je ne le serai jamais, et en tant que ton amie je ne peux pas te regarder être avec elle. Bonne chance. »

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte.

« Bella, attends ! » Beugle la voix d'Emmett à travers le bar.

« Tu as l'air vraiment sympa, Emmett, mais je veux juste rentrer chez moi. » Alice se retrouve à mes côtés, saisissant ma main.

« Viens, Bella, » dit-elle.

Alice et moi sommes plantées au bord du trottoir, attendant un taxi. Nous avions décidé de ne pas conduire, dans l'éventualité où nous aurions bu.

« Ne pleure pas, Bella, tu n'as qu'à attendre, » me murmure Alice en serrant ma main.

« Je n'en ferai rien, » je dis en gémissant faiblement.

Il ne viendra pas, il s'en fiche.

Un taxi s'arrête devant nous et nous nous engouffrons à l'intérieur. Quand la portière se ferme, Alice m'attire près d'elle. Je me blottis contre elle et je pleure. Je sens vraiment que je l'ai perdu. Tous ces mois que j'ai passés à réfléchir, à espérer que lorsqu'il me verrait ici, tout cliquerait simplement comme autrefois. Mais non, je ne le reconnais pas. Il a disparu. L'Edward aux cheveux cuivrés qui mangeait des sandwiches jambon-fromage et portait un uniforme de baseball usé à la corde a disparu. Et je pleure l'espace vide qui est maintenant en train d'élire domicile à sa place dans mon cœur.

**ooo**

Trois jours et huit boîtes de kleenex plus tard, je suis assise dans mon cours de psychologie de la personnalité, à côté de Ben.

« T'as une mine terrible, Bella, » chuchote-t-il.

« Je parie que tu dis ça à toutes les filles, » je raille.

« Seulement à celles qui me plaisent, » dit-il avec un petit rire.

« C'est bon, je survivrai. » Je commence à griffonner dans mon bloc-notes. Je sens une perturbation dans l'air autour de moi, suivi d'une ombre.

Je lève les yeux et j'aperçois un Edward très en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » Je lui demande en jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde. Tout le monde nous regarde.

« Lève-toi, » dit-il sèchement.

« Va-t'en, » je grogne.

Il prend mon bras et me lève de ma chaise.

« Hey, mec, bas les pattes, » intervient Ben.

« Ça va, Ben, ce type ici est ce que je me plais à appeler ma raison de boire, » je dis en pointant Edward.

« Très drôle, Bella, allons-y, » rétorque Edward d'un ton brusque.

Je prends mes livres et je le suis à l'extérieur de la classe.

Nous ne disons rien jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint le square. Il est pratiquement désert, seulement quelques étudiants s'y attardant.

« Pourquoi diable m'as-tu entraînée hors de ma classe de la façon la plus embarrassante qu'on puisse imaginer ? » Je crache.

« Crois-moi, j'aurais pu rendre les choses beaucoup plus embarrassantes, » hurle-t-il. Ses yeux brillent d'une rage que je n'ai jamais vue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Je soupire et je regarde vers les arbres et le corps étudiant des plus épurés.

« Pourquoi es-tu tellement fâchée contre moi ? Je comprends, j'ai pris mes distances. Mais P'tite Bell, il fallait que je découvre ce qu'il y avait au-delà de Forks. Il fallait que je vive un peu. Je ne pourrais jamais t'avoir simplement oubliée. » Il met ses mains sur ses hanches et m'observe.

« Mais tu l'as fait. Tu m'as oubliée. Tu sais comment ma vie était à Forks. Après ton départ ça a été pire. C'était comme si j'avais perdu tout le côté gauche de mon corps. Mais je me suis dit que j'allais te revoir bien assez vite. Nous serions ici à NYU ensemble, et tout allait revenir à la normale. » Je prends une respiration et j'enjoins à mes larmes de s'en aller. « Mais ce n'est jamais arrivé, et ça n'arrivera jamais. »

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est fini nous deux ? » Il semble éprouver tellement de remords.

« Tanya est affreuse, Edward, épouvantable. L'Edward avec qui j'ai grandi n'aurait jamais perdu une seule minute avec quelqu'un comme elle. » Je plisse le front et je peux sentir la tristesse commencer à m'envelopper. « Tu as changé, mais pas comme j'espérais que tu le ferais. »

« Tu ne la connais même pas, » argumente-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas la connaître. Elle est cruelle, peu encourageante, et laide. Elle brille de l'extérieur, mais lorsqu'elle ouvre la bouche, les ténèbres et le mépris s'en échappent. Elle est déplaisante, et le fait que c'est ce que tu veux me déçoit énormément. »

Il rétrécit les yeux en me regardant. « Que t'est-il arrivé, P'tite Bell ? »

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose, Edward. »

Tout ce que je peux entendre, ce sont les pulsations de mon cœur dans mes oreilles, mêlées à la brise et aux gazouillis de quelques oiseaux. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami ni de véritable relation autre que mon amitié avec Edward. J'ai l'impression qu'un immeuble est en train de s'effondrer sur moi. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter, je dois attendre jusqu'à ce que la dernière brique soit tombée et prier que je puisse sortir des décombres.

« Alors ça se termine comme ça ? » Demande-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules en tremblant. « Je ne peux pas te regarder vivre de cette façon-là, je ne peux pas m'asseoir et prétendre que ta relation avec Tanya me rend folle de joie. »

Il fait un pas vers moi. « Mais tu es comme une sœur pour moi, P'tite Bell, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Tu as l'air de très bien te débrouiller sans moi. » Je m'étouffe avec mes propres mots.

Il fait un autre pas dans ma direction. Son énergie m'entoure et tout mon être menace de s'effriter.

« Quand tu n'étais pas ici, je… »

Je l'interromps. « Tu as été capable de m'oublier. Je sais, » je dis en hochant la tête.

« C'était toi et moi, P'tite Bell, pour toujours, tu te rappelles ? Tu as promis, quoi qu'il arrive. J'avais quatorze ans, et tu en avais douze. Nous étions allongés dans l'herbe à la foire, attendant les feux d'artifice du 4 juillet. Une étoile filante a traversé le ciel, et tu as dit 'je promets d'être là pour toujours, Edward,' tu as dit ça, Bella. » Ses paroles sont remplies de désespoir, mais je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi.

« Je n'ai jamais rompu ma promesse, Edward. J'ai TOUJOURS été là, à t'attendre. Toi… » Je pointe un doigt dans sa poitrine. « Tu as rompu ta promesse, rendant impossible pour moi de tenir la mienne. »

« Je n'ai jamais arrêté de te protéger, » murmure-t-il.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me protéger, Edward, je t'ai demandé de ne pas me briser. » La brise augmente et je sens sa froideur submerger mes joues maculées de larmes. Je ne savais même pas que je pleurais.

« Je ne peux pas… Je t'ai brisée ? » Il semble dévasté.

Je m'empresse d'essuyer mes larmes. « Ça n'a pas d'importance, nous ne sommes plus des mômes, ni des adolescents angoissés. Nous avons grandi, tu es tombé amoureux, et je suppose que j'ai juste un peu de rattrapage à faire. » Je hausse les épaules. « Il faut faire des choix quand on vieillit, tu as fait les tiens, maintenant je dois faire les miens. »

« Et tu choisis d'abandonner ? » Des lueurs d'émotions traversent son visage.

« Tu as bien choisi de te caser, toi ? » Je riposte.

« Il n'y a que toi qui dis que je me suis casé, » argumente-t-il.

« C'est parce que je suis la seule ici qui te connais réellement et véritablement et qui sais ce que tu vaux. Cette femme, elle est… pouah… horrible. Je ne peux pas. » Je lève les mains en signe de défaite. « Je dois y aller. »

Je commence à marcher en direction de ma classe mais il attrape mon sac, me tirant en arrière.

« Non, nous allons résoudre ça maintenant ! »

J'essaye de le secouer. « Je ne peux pas résoudre ça. Tu veux ce que tu veux et je veux ce que je veux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bella ? Tu ne me l'as pas encore dit. » Il relâche son emprise.

« Je veux que tu reviennes. Je veux le garçon du delicatessen qui était épatant, drôle et cool. Je veux m'asseoir avec toi sur la cage à écureuil et laisser dégouliner la crème glacée partout sur nous, jusqu'à être collés au point de devoir sauter dans le lac. Je veux faire voler un cerf-volant et jouer à la tague lampe de poche. Je veux le passé, Edward, c'est ça que je veux. » Je soupire en laissant tomber ma tête.

« Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, cependant, P'tite Bell. Nous avons grandi, » murmure-t-il.

« Je sais, » je dis en reniflant. « Jusqu'à mes dix ans je voulais que ma vie change, et puis tu es arrivé et je ne voulais plus que rien ne change. » Je secoue la tête. « Le karma est un salaud. »

« Oh, Bell. » Je sens ses bras m'entourer, et son odeur m'agresse de la plus bouleversante, la plus merveilleuse des façons.

« Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » Je hoquète dans sa chemise.

« Je ne sais pas, » répond-il. « Parfois je pense que oui. »

Je presse mon oreille contre sa poitrine et je mémorise le rythme des battements de son cœur. Je sais que nous sommes en train de nous dire adieu et je déteste ça.

« Elle a intérêt à être bonne envers toi, » je dis.

Il émet un petit rire qui fait trembler son corps.

« Ou bien tu vas la tuer, pas vrai ? »

Je lève les yeux et il regarde vers le bas. « Toujours, » je murmure.

Son sourire vacille légèrement et ses yeux explorent mon visage pendant que les miens font la même chose.

« Eh bien, quel moment précieux, » lance Tanya d'une voix haut perchée.

Edward et moi nous retournons et la voyons, les mains sur les hanches, prête à taper du pied, son visage de salope bien en place.

« Hey, Bébé, » dit Edward, et ses bras glissent de notre étreinte.

« Pas de 'Hey Bébé' avec moi ! C'est quoi, ça, bordel ? » Elle fait un geste vague entre Edward et moi.

« Hum, ça s'appelle un câlin, » je réponds, ne sachant pas très bien où elle veut en venir.

« Je sais ce que c'est qu'un câlin, connasse, » crache-t-elle.

« Holà, » dit sèchement Edward, faisant un pas vers elle. « Calme-toi, Tanya, pas besoin d'être grossière. »

« D'accord, Edward, tu me diras ça quand tu m'auras surprise en train de regarder langoureusement dans les yeux de quelqu'un au milieu du square tout en étant enveloppée dans une étreinte des plus intimes, » grogne-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » Hurle-t-il, puis il me regarde. Je hausse les épaules. Personnellement je pense qu'elle est cinglée. Je ne vais pas m'en mêler.

« Tu m'as entendue. Et ne me dis pas qu'elle est ta meilleure amie pour toujours ou un truc du genre et que vous étiez seulement en train de vous câliner après vous être disputés. » Elle va se placer juste devant Edward. « Je ne suis pas une idiote. »

« Mais c'est vrai que nous _étions_ simplement en train de nous 'câliner', comme tu dis. » Il hausse les épaules. « Ça fait des années que je câline P'tite Bell comme ça. »

C'est vrai.

« Et tu t'attends à ce que je croie que vous deux n'avez jamais couché ensemble ? »

Edward et moi éclatons de rire en même temps.

« Ne riez pas de moi ! » Hurle Tanya, et elle tape réellement du pied.

« Nous ne rions pas de toi à proprement parler, » dit Edward. « C'est le fait que tu nous accuses d'avoir couché ensemble, Bella et moi. »

« Eh bien, Edward, techniquement ce n'est pas faux, » j'interviens.

Tous les deux tournent vivement la tête vers moi. Je roule des yeux.

« Les nuits passées dans la maison dans les arbres, et à La Push ? Sans parler de tous nos rituels d'anniversaire. » Je ris. « Rappelle-toi, chaque année nous voulions voir qui serait capable de veiller le plus longtemps, et celui qui gagnait avait le droit de teindre les cheveux de l'autre de la couleur de son choix. »

Edward se met à rire. « Oui, et tu ne me croyais pas à ton quinzième anniversaire, alors je t'ai montré que j'avais la preuve sur vidéo. »

Je hoche la tête et je me plie en deux tellement je ris. « J'aurais aimé que tu choisisses une autre couleur que le jaune. »

« ASSEZ ! » Rugit Tanya.

Edward et moi arrêtons immédiatement de rire. Elle nous regarde en plissant les yeux.

« Edward, ça suffit, partons. Dis au revoir à ta petite camarade de jeux, » siffle-t-elle.

« Quoi ? As-tu dis que j'étais petite ? » Je baisse les yeux sur moi et je hausse les épaules. « Ouais, t'as raison, je suis filiforme. »

Edward glousse.

« Oh Seigneur ! » Gronde Tanya. « Edward, maintenant. »

Il regarde Tanya, puis me regarde à nouveau. Ses yeux restent sur moi et je rougis.

« J'aime ta silhouette filiforme, » me dit-il, ignorant les grognements de Tanya.

« Ouais ? Je suppose qu'elle me convient bien. Je suis plus près du sol aussi, alors quand je tombe je ne me blesse pas autant que si, disons, j'étais grande comme toi. »

Il rit et commence à marcher vers moi.

« Edward ! » Crie Tanya, mais il fait la sourde oreille.

« Le fait que tu passes ton temps à tomber me plaît beaucoup, » dit-il avec un petit sourire outrageusement sexy.

« C'est une bonne chose, je présume, parce que ça m'arrive… très souvent. » Je ris nerveusement alors qu'il s'approche encore plus de moi.

« EDWARD ! » La voix de Tanya résonne tellement fort qu'une volée d'oiseaux s'enfuie d'un arbre à proximité, en quête d'un meilleur refuge.

« Oh, Tanya, arrête. » Il se tourne et la regarde. « Je t'entends, nous t'entendons tous. C'est assez ! Je ne vais pas venir avec toi. »

J'écarquille les yeux, et Tanya reste bouche bée.

« Quoi ? » Gémit-elle.

« Je ne veux pas de toi. Je pensais que oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas. » Il soupire.

« _Tu_ ne veux pas de _moi _? » Demande-t-elle.

Il secoue la tête.

« Alors que veux-tu ? » S'enquiert-elle, et ses yeux oscillent brièvement vers moi.

« Je veux P'tite Bell, » dit-il sans hésitation.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et il sourit.

« Ah bon ? » Je demande, incrédule.

« Diable, Bella, je pense que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Dès la seconde où je t'ai vue au delicatessen de mon père il y a huit ans de ça, pleine de bleus et malpropre. » Il glousse. « Je n'ai jamais été le même après ça. J'étais meilleur. »

Il tend le bras et prend ma main dans la sienne. « Je suis tombé amoureux de toi à un certain moment, je ne sais pas quand exactement, mais je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je pensais que je pouvais. » Il secoue la tête. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai même essayé. »

« Edward, je… »

« Non, P'tite Bell, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir. »

J'acquiesce.

« Lorsque j'ai quitté Forks pour aller à l'université, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment dit au revoir parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait de l'acide sur ma langue. Je t'ai convaincue de venir à NYU parce qu'à l'époque je pensais juste que tu avais besoin de moi. Quand tu as accepté, j'ai réalisé que c'était pour le mieux. Tu sais, le bon vieux temps, comme ça se devait de l'être. »

J'acquiesce une fois de plus.

« J'ai rencontré Tanya et j'ai essayé avec elle, et elle est tout le contraire de toi. En fait j'ai essayé de trouver l'anti-toi. » Il rit légèrement.

« Ce n'est qu'il y a quelques minutes de ça, quand tu étais en train de me dire au revoir de manière définitive, que je me suis rendu compte que si je suis le côté gauche de ton corps, tu es mon côté droit. J'ai besoin de toi, Bella. J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi. »

J'attends une minute, pas certaine qu'il ait terminé. Quand il n'ajoute rien, je parle.

« Edward, espèce d'idiot ! »

Il écarquille les yeux à mes mots et j'éclate de rire en sautant dans ses bras. Il enroule ses bras autour de moi et nos bouches s'écrasent l'une sur l'autre.

Il y a de l'amour, de la colère, de la concupiscence, de la haine, du désir et de la convoitise dans notre étreinte. Edward et moi n'avions jamais réalisé à quel point nous voulions ce moment, jusqu'à maintenant.

Je ne savais pas que je l'aimais, pas plus que lui-même savait qu'il m'aimait. Mais voilà, nous nous aimons l'un l'autre.

**ooo**

J'ai épousé Edward le jour anniversaire de la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le delicatessen de son père. Ça a été un mariage de sandwiches jambon-fromage, de crème glacée dégoulinante, d'uniformes de baseball rapiécés et de feux d'artifice. J'ai teint mes cheveux en jaune et il a teint les siens en bleu. Et je suis devenue le 'Pour toujours' d'Edward et il est devenu mon 'À jamais.'

**o~O~****FIN~O~o**


End file.
